


Blood Bank

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Monster – Vampire <br/>The reader is basically a feeding trough for the vampires until she is rescued by the Winchester Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bank

You blink sleepily and reach up to rub your eyes. All of your limbs sting, but that’s nothing new. Ever since they brought you here all you feel is constant pain. All of the bite marks left lasting bruises that never seemed to fade.

How can you have enough blood in your body for this kind of assault? They’ll be coming for you soon, you know it. Your cell mate, a blonde girl, quite a few years younger than you hasn’t moved an inch since yesterday afternoon and you’re convinced she’s dead.

You pull yourself up by the bars on your cell door and stare out into the empty corridor. That’s when you hear the scrabbling and the screaming. What’s going on?

_“Sammy! Watch your back!”_

_“Dean!”_

Suddenly all of the noise stops. Your head jerks up at the loss of sound. Footsteps make their way across towards the door. You’ve learned how all of the floorboards creak and crunch by now and you know they aren’t far away. The door opens and nobody else makes a sound but you can’t help yourself.

“What the hell is this?”

“A- - Are they all dead?”

There’s a deep, frustrated sigh. “I think so.”

With all of the strength you have left you grab the bars firmly and shake them.

“Wait! Please!” You call out after them as they turn to leave. “Please help me!”

“Dean! Stop.” The taller one stops and turns back around, “Did you hear that?”

“What?” The other stops and looks at him

“Listen.”

You shake the bars forcefully again.

“ _That_ Dean.”

“Yeah, I heard it.”

Dean turns around and surveys the room. It’s along corridor that much you know from the time you’ve spent looking around. Eight cells on each side, at least two to a cell but sometimes three or even four, a couple are empty now though. But it’s not long before he spots you standing at the cell door.

“There Sam. That one! Fifth on the left!” Dean yells, pointing at you and making his way over. “Hey!”

“The keys are over there!” You point to where the wall dips in just after the door.

“Sam! Get the keys.” Dean turned to you. “Are you alright?”

You nod numbly, you can barely speak. You haven’t had anything to drink since yesterday and you aren’t sure if you’ve eaten for a few days.

“I think so.” You whisper

Sam ran over keys in hand, he shuffles through them before settling on the one labelled L5 and unlocking the door. When it moves you fall forward into Dean’s arms.

“Whoa, steady there.” He grinned. “When did you last eat?” He stares directly into your eyes.

“I have no idea.” You shake your head.

“Is anybody else alive?”

“I don’t know…”

“Unlock all of the other cells just in case Sammy.” Dean instructs before gathering you up in his arms. “C’mon let’s get some food in you.”

You don’t say anything, just stare at Dean. Watching his bright green eyes curiously.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Y/N. Y/N, Y/LN.”

“So, Y/N. How did you end up here?” He shifts your weight in his arms so he can open the door to a shiny black car and lowers you carefully into the back seat. Shutting the door behind you and climbing into the front himself.

“I was walking home one night and I was jumped. Knocked out with something that was injected into my neck and the next thing I knew I woke up in that cell.” You shuddered. “I never thought any of that stuff was real. Guess I was just naïve huh?” You force a small laugh but it just makes you cough and your chest hurt.

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself.” He jokes. “Vamps are dicks, in fact everything is.” He smirks “Even angels.”

You feel your eyes widen. “Angels?”

“Yeah, angels. But it’s not as good as it sounds. Believe me.”

Sam climbs into the car. “I unlocked all of the cells, but I couldn’t see anyone else moving.”

“Well if there is anyone else at least they’ll be able to leave…” Dean sighs before turning his attention back to you. “What food do you like kid?”

“Seriously, anything. Absolutely anything.” You smirk back at him.

“Pizza?” He watches you through the rear view mirror as he turns the key in the ignition.

“Sounds good.” You nod.

“Pizza Dean? Really?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“Yeah Sam. Pizza. The best pizza ever!” He grins and winks at you through the rear view making you giggle.


End file.
